Like Diamonds in the Sky
by kingfalchuk
Summary: Finn and Rachel meet in a cafe. AU.


**A/N: **Basically Finn and Rachel inspired by 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift. This was posted on tumblr already, I just wanted to share it here too.

* * *

He's running late, pushing through the doors of the cafe as fast as he can. He should have known things would end up like this when he agreed to be Kurt's assistant. He orders the usual, and waits for the few minutes it takes to be made, shifting his weight on his feet.

He thanks the barista when she hands over his coffee, Kurt's name scrawled on the side of the cup. He returns to panic mode, rushing towards the door. In his haste to get back on track, he knocks straight into her, sending her crashing down on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry miss." He says, checking he didn't spill his coffee over her. He didn't.

She finally looks up at him, and straight away he notices the tear streaks down her face, the way her hair looks all messy and the bags under her eyes lets him know she hasn't slept well in a while. She looks broken, fragile.

"Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you," he says, offering his hand to her.

"You didn't hurt me," she says, taking his hand, "I'm fine."

He pulls her up carefully, he's worried she's going to burst into tears at any minute. He finally gets a good look at her face, and even though she's probably looked better, he thinks she's really pretty.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asks, just to make sure.

"I'm fine, honestly," she says, smoothing her skirt out, "I've just been having a bad week, that's all."

"I just feel bad." He admits, knowing he's gotta get this coffee to Kurt like now. He pulls five dollars from his pocket and holds it out to her. "Here, take this, buy yourself a coffee, I'm so sorry, but I really have to go." He motions towards the door.

"I can't take that," she says, her eyes on the money.

"Please, it's like my sorry for bumping in to you like that," he says, flipping the money in the air.

"Are - are you sure?" She asks once more.

"Yes, please, it's the least I can do." He says, holding the money closer to her.

She keeps her eyes on the five dollars, her lips curving into a small smile as she wraps her fingers around the bill.

"Okay, I really have to go now," he says, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she looks down again.

"Well, goodbye then."

"Bye."

He spins and suddenly he remembers just how late he's going to be. In a few long strides he's at the door, he pushes it open, about to leave when he hears her call out.

"Hey!" He turns around to see her smiling at him, "this means a lot," she nods once, "thank you…"

"Finn." He answers for her. The smile on her face grows larger. He doesn't want to be quick to judge her, but he thinks it's the first time in a while she's actually smiled.

"I'm Rachel." She tells him, her face lighting up as she giggles, the sound filling the cafe. She waves to him as he hurries down the street.

* * *

He walks into the same cafe exactly a week later, the first thing he sees is her standing in line. He walks up to her carefully, standing right next to her, bending down so he can whisper in her ear.

"So, any guys knock you over today?"

She jumps, her hand flying to her chest. She looks at him and visibly relaxes when she remembers who he is.

"Not today. You might just be the lucky one." She smirks and turns her attention back to the front counter.

Looking down at his shoes, Finn can already tell she's in a much better mood than she was last week. He looks up in time to see her move to the counter.

"I'll have a Chai Latte, please," she says politely.

"And a cappuccino," he says, cutting in on her order, "thank you."

"Finn-" he puts up a hand to stop her, silencing her for a moment. She watches him as he pays the cashier, "what do you think you're doing?"

He looks over at her, his eyes dark, "buying you a drink… can we talk?"

She nods, almost like she's forgotten how to speak.

They receive their drinks and move to a table off to the left, one kinda secluded in the back. She doesn't say anything as they sit down, she just watches as he stirs his coffee.

"So," he speaks up, "do you want to tell me what happened last week? Why you were so upset?"

She stays silent.

"Cause I know it wasn't me who made you cry like that." He says, licking his spoon.

She nods, "I shouldn't be telling you.. it's kinda weird, isn't it.. we only met last week." His shoulders visibly drop. "But you're lucky, because I'm going to tell you." She stirs her latte carefully before taking a sip. "Jesse." She sighs. "My boyfriend - no, ex-boyfriend."

He nods to let her know he's listening.

"Last week, just before I came here, I saw him, he- he," she shakes her head and looks down. He reaches across the table to grab her free hand, silently letting her know she can continue.

She looks up, nodding to herself and he realizes that her eyes are filled with fresh tears. "I caught him.. in bed.. with another woman." She takes a deep breath, letting it out shortly after. "We'd been together for almost two years."

"Rach, that's terrible." He lets go of her hand.

"Yeah. I threw things at him and told him to get out. He's lucky he did." She lets out a breathy giggle. "I'm pretty sure the lamp left a bruise."

"You threw a lamp at him?" He practically screams, earning a few stares from around the cafe.

She giggles. He's glad he made her laugh. "Yeah."

"He's an idiot. You don't need him."

"Wanna know the worst thing?" She asks, not waiting for an answer. "I actually believed it was true love. Now I'm not sure if such a thing even exists." She shrugs. "Oh well."

"Hey, don't let him think like that. Your true love is still out there."

They both finish off their drinks and she stands. "Well, thank you Finn. I really just needed someone to talk with."

"No problem, anytime."

"But now I'm late for work." She smiles. "Sorry."

"Oh, that's alright. I have to go as well. Bye."

"Goodbye Finn."

* * *

He doesn't see her for a month. He keeps going to the same cafe, hoping to see her again, but she never shows.

Instead, he meets her again, in the light rain outside his apartment block. He rushes to help her as soon as he realizes it's Rachel. "Finn, oh, thank you so much."

"Oh, it's alright."

He helps her pull her shopping out of the rain, her umbrella not doing much to keep the rain away. She immediately hugs him when her hands are free, resting her head on his chest. He places his arm around the back of her shoulders, rubbing her arm softly.

"So how have you been?" She asks stepping back a little, their bodies still touching.

"Me? I've, uh, I've been alright. It's been a while since I've seen you. What have you been up to?" He doesn't have to speak above a whisper.

"I've just been working really," she looks out into the rain for a minute. "oh, and I went on three dates.. all that did was confirm I'm never going to find my true love." She laughs.

"Rach," he says, fingers on her chin to pull her face back to him, "I believe in true love. You should too… You know what else I believe in?"

"What?" She whispers, directing her gaze to his shirt.

"Love at first sight."

He eyes snap back to his when she realizes what he's talking about. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again, swallowing instead. His eyes never leaving her face, she nods slowly. "So do I."

He brings his hand up, stroking the side of her face with his fingers. Her eyes follow his movements as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You." He finally whispers. She nods, like she knows exactly what he's talking about.

He leans down, his breath hot on her lips as he closes the distance, kissing her softly in the rain. They kiss until a rain drop falls on her cheek and she pulls away, laughing again. He's certain that the smile on his face matches the one on hers.

He bends down, picking up her shopping bags and taking her hand in the other hand, lacing their fingers together. Her smile grows impossibly larger, and she buries her face into his arm, attempting to hold the laughter in.

"Come on." He says, pulling her through the crowd of people and into the same cafe down the street.


End file.
